The Forgotten Freelancer
by Nightshade316
Summary: Meet my OC Agent Oklahoma. Follow his adventures in Project Freelancer, and eventually to the Reds and Blues! (I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!) Rated T for Paranoia.


Carolina and Washington were walking through the halls of the Mother of Invention, headed to the training arena.

Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Agents Carolina, Maine, and Texas, would you please report to the training floor." F.I.L.S.S said over the intercom.

"I'll catch up with you later Carolina." Washington said, going up to the observing room.

"See 'ya Wash." She replied.

'I wonder what F.I.L.S.S. needs us for?' She thought, continuing on her way.

Eventually she reached the training room floor, where the Director was waiting.

"Hello Carolina. First as usual, I see." He said, as she entered the room.

A few minutes later Texas entered, followed by Maine.

"So, why are we here?" Texas asked.

"Today we will be testing a new recruit, for the Freelancer Program." The Director answered.

"What's his name?" Carolina asked.

"His name is Agent Oklahoma." The Director replied.

"So with that out of the way, let's get started." He continued, as the door behind him slid open, revealing the training floor.

The three freelancer's stepped out on to the floor, and saw a man in red and black armor.

-Meanwhile in the observing room-

"Oh that kid is gonna get clobbered, by them." York said, grimacing.

"Who knows? Maybe he isn't bad, and puts up a good fight. It's happened before." North replied, studying the new freelancer.

"I hope. Who want's to make a bet? Loser has to pay 100 credits to the winner." Wyoming bet.

"I'll take you up on that bet. I bet that Oak will win, or at least put up a good fight." North said.

"I bet you Carolina does the most damage to him." York said not taking his eyes off the arena.

"And I bet that He has to spend at least a month in the infirmary." Wash said, entering the room.

"Your on." They all replied.

-Back to the arena-

Carolina, Texas, and Maine all picked up the shock staffs on the table.

Oklahoma did the same.

"Okay. In five minutes, the battle will begin." The Director said as the doors closed, and sealed shut.

"This guy should be easy to beat." Carolina said.

"Don't underestimate him, Carolina." Texas said, looking at her.

The battle began, with Carolina, Maine, and Texas charging at Oklahoma.

He just stood there.

Just as they reached him, he jumped over them, and smacked Maine in the back of the head.

Texas whipped round and swung the staff at Oklahoma.

He ducked and knoced Maine into Carolina, sending them both tumbling.

Oklahoma went full hand to hand combat with Tex.

Swinging the staff in one hand, Tex managed to send Oklahoma flying into a wall.

And the battle still had ten minutes to go.

Oklahoma got up, shaking his head, and running back into the fray.

He launched himself at Carolina, who had just recently gotten up.

Swinging the staff, so fast and so hard that it broke in half.

Maine, having gotten up tried to hit Oklahoma.

Oklahoma, ducked, and swung around, jabbing the broken Shock Staff into Maine's arms.

This sent a shock through him, making him fall down again.

"See what I told you when I said NOT to underestimate him?" Tex said.

"I have to admit. This is quite fun!" Oklahoma said in his baritone voice.

This was the first time anyone had heard him speak.

He charged at Texas again, this time landing a few hits on her.

Then he stole her shock staff, and smacked the charging Maine across the face with enough force to send him flying.

Tex then grabbed him from behind and Suplexed him.

"What!?" He yelped in surprise.

Then Carolina tackled him as he tried to get up.

Oklahoma spun around, dodging Carolina, as he punched Texas in the gut.

Then he sent a roundhouse kick into Maine as he ran at him.

"When will you learn to stay down Maine?" Oklahoma asked.

Maine just growled, and got up with a speed that surprised Oklahoma.

This made it hard for him to block the incoming punch, from Texas.

Texas ended up slamming him into the wall ten times before he could escape.

The visor of his helmet was cracked.

He tore it off, revealing his face.

He had red, and black hair, and caucasian skin.

His eyes were different colors.

The right was bright almost glowing blue, while the left was dark red with a black ring around charged at them, headbutting Carolina.

"AGH! WHY DID I DO THAT!? OH THAT HURT!" He screamed, clutching his now bleeding scalp.

Just then the timer rang and the battle ended.

Medics came out to tend to everyone's wounds.

Oklahoma had the worst injuries, including: A bleeding eye, a Bleeding scalp, and several bruises.

Everyone else had dents in their armor, and bruises.

"I have to admit. He put up a good fight. He doesn't have armor like any I've ever seen before." Carolina said.

"Hey. That was a good fight. You did good." Tex said walking over to Oklahoma.

Maine growled in agreement.

"Th-Thanks. It really hurts though. Why did I headbutt you without a helmet?" He asked.

-in the observing room-

Everyone was shocked at the events of the battle, that had taken place.

"Pay up boys." North said smugly.

Grumbling, they reluctantly payed him.

"Guess you were right. He did put up a great fight." York said, hesitantly.

-Back to the arena-

Tex helped Oklahoma up, and Carolina shook his hand.

Maine just gave him a pat on the back that nearly knocked him over.

"You did better than I would have thought... Or liked to admit." Carolina said.

Oklahoma picked up his helmet, and smiled.

"Maybe we can be friends?" He asked.

"Sure." Carolina, and Texas said almost at the same time, and then glared at each other.

Maine just nodded.

With that Oklahoma walked off to his room, to rest, knowing that he had already made three friends.

'If only my Uncle could see now.' He thought.


End file.
